


Making Dinner

by SML8180



Series: Family Sticks Together Side Stories [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Yancy can't make toast but he can make oddly specific recipes from scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: It's Yancy's turn to make dinner for the Egos, and though he'll admit that there isn't a lot he can make, he does know a handful of recipes his mother taught him, and he knows for sure he can manage them just fine.
Series: Family Sticks Together Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Making Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a suggestion from a fellow member of a Discord server I'm in (it_doesnt_do_wood here on AO3). The original suggestion was "Yancy makes the best soup ever. It makes even Dark cry". I played a little loose with it, but the original idea is still there.

It was Yancy’s turn to make dinner. This was the first time the former inmate was slated to make dinner for the household, and he had to admit he was nervous. He knew he wasn’t a very good cook most of the time. But, he did have an idea, sparked by the cold temperatures still lingering outside.

He started early in the day; the recipe he had in mind always turned out best when it was cooked most of the day. Yancy hummed as he pulled together the ingredients; beef - which he had cooked in a skillet and seasoned beforehand -, potatoes, carrots, celery, beef broth, tomato paste, along with various herbs and spices. It was a simple recipe his mother had taught him, something that could be thrown together and mostly forgotten about for most of the day. His mother had normally made the stew in a slow cooker, which made it easier to not attend to. Yancy was glad to find that the manor did have a large slow cooker stored away in one of the cupboards, which would hold plenty to feed everyone.

The man set to work, humming various Broadway tunes as he did. Once everything was pulled together and the slow cooker was doing its job, Yancy was able to leave to go about whatever he pleased, occasionally popping in to check on the stew and stir it. The others would comment at times on the smell of whatever Yancy had cooking, praising him on just how  _ good  _ whatever was in that pot smelt. About half an hour before dinner, Yancy added a bit of the broth to some flower, and added the mix into the pot, turning up the heat before going about setting the table.

When it came time for dinner, Google helped Yancy to dish out the stew to everybody. Yancy couldn’t help but be a bit nervous as to what everyone would think.  _ He  _ knew that he’d always loved when his mother made this stew, but he could only hope that the others would enjoy it just as much. It made the man extremely happy to see the initial reactions many had; most of the other Egos let out a contented sigh, some shutting their eyes in what seemed to be bliss.

“This, this is j-j-just like a stew my M-mom used to make,” Eric piped up, practically beaming at Yancy from across the table.

“My Mama used to make this all the time in the winter,” Yancy told him. “I know a few others, too; Clam Chowder was one she’d make a lot, New England style, y’know? She was from the Boston area.”

“I wouldn’t be able to have that, unless we wanted to dose me with my Epipen,” Silver chimed in.

“You allergic?” Yancy asked.

“Yeah; shellfish allergy,” Silver confirmed. “Shrimp, crab, lobster, muscles, clams, oysters. All of that stuff sets me off if I have it.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“This is fantastic, Yancy,” Dark interjected. The man sounded genuinely impressed, and that brought a swell of pride to Yancy. He knew it wasn’t exactly easy to  _ really  _ impress Dark, from what the others had told him.

Yancy couldn’t help the bright smile that came to his face at the praise. He simply nodded in thanks, hardly knowing what to say in response. The former inmate silently thanked his mother for teaching him some of her recipes, and for her nurturing his interest in cooking. He was glad that it was finally coming in handy.


End file.
